


Hot!

by thatonekid



Series: Random Fics/Random plot bunnies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But shes married to Peter, Consensual, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Firefighters, Fluff, Hot Weather, Innocent Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent isnt even in this, M/M, Pacifiers, Peter is a good Alpha, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles is little, if she was she would be good, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: It's unusually hot today, what better way to go see Alpha Peter and get some Oreo dessert?





	Hot!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must I ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472310) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



> Yeah so this started on my phone, and finished on my grandparents desk top. Sorry if its a mess or feels like parts dont belong. This is going to be part of a serious for random fics that dont belong anywhere. Also, I had gotten this idea from a story, when Derek told Stiles he needed to put clothes on to see Peter, and this kind of just got out of hand. 
> 
> I dont own anything but the plot. Oreo dessert is a thing, and can be called many things. I just heard my 5 year old nephew call it Oreo Dirt. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> Ps, this is slighty beta by spell check on word, and my mom skimming it.
> 
> I was told what the fic was by a lovely commenter, so glad, I almost forgot, as I'm reading one of the authors stories right now. *enter embarrassed emoji here*

It was like any other typical Sunday mid-morning.

 

Except.

 

Except, it wasn’t. it would’ve been, had it not been for the squelching hot heat, that made its way to Beacon Hills. He should’ve been more prepared, and listened to Stiles.

 

Should’ve gotten that damn ac looked at, at the beginning of the summer. But no. No, Derek decided that, with enough fans; they’d be fine. But no. The pack had a tendency to “borrow” things and never return them.

 

Stiles, wasn’t going to be happy about this once he woke up from his mid-day nap.

 

Well, there went a peaceful day of the little one being on his best behavior. Though, it wouldn’t be his fault. When it got hot, like overbearing hot, it made anyone grumpy. From Alpha Peter, to Mrs. Standson next door.

 

As if Derek could’ve predicted, his little boy woke up cranky, if by the sound of a sippy cup being thrown against the wall was any indication.

 

Sighing, Derek counted to five and went into his bedroom to see what Stiles was up to.

 

“want daddy,” Stiles pouted behind his pacifier.

 

“I’m here baby,” Derek said as he stood in front of his boyfriend.

 

“Icky” Stiles whined.

 

“Would you like a bath to cool down?”

 

Shaking his head, Stiles made grabby hands to be picked up.

 

Thank goodness for werewolf strength.

 

“Well, where would you like to go cool down at?”

 

“Papas?” Stiles had a hopeful look on his face. He loved his father and missed him dearly.

 

Wasn’t like he never got to see him, but with his dad working all the time and helping run the local bdsm club, they hardly got to see each other as it was. But when they did, they made the most of it. From pictures, to endless amount of play at the local soft play place in town.

 

“not today pumpkin, papa is working. We’ll see him on Sunday though when him and Pops Jordan takes us to the children’s museum.”

 

The children’s museum was the best place to go on Sundays for children and littles. You could go anytime of the week, but everyone knew it was best on Sundays because they brought out Olly the Otter and you take pictures with him.

 

Stiles and his dad had been going to the museum since stiles was a toddler. Every week like clock work they would go. It didn’t matter that they knew what to expect, and what would be there. It was tradition for the Stilinkski’s. after Claudia had died, it was the one normal they had of consistently in their lives until they learned to bring more of a normalcy back.

 

Even when stiles were a teen, they still went. Everyone at the Sheriffs department knew that Sundays are the one day that the sheriff has off. Even the rookies knew better.

 

Once Noah and Jordan had gotten together, Jordan had gotten Sundays off to. No on argued, and if they tried, they were shot down. You could argue all you wanted, but it got you nowhere but parking tickets.

 

Everyone in the small city of beacon hills new that the Stilinski’s needed a schedule per se. it was a joke of the town, that no crime happened on Sundays, it was the rest day. And if there was a crime, third in command, took care of everything.

 

“How ‘bout Petahs” Stiles quizzed.

 

“Sure, we can go to Alphas. I think he’s working at the station today, do you want to go see him at the fire station?”

 

At the name of the fire station, stiles were trying to get out of his daddy’s hold and get dressed. He loved going there as a little. He got to sit in the old fire engine, and, when it wasn’t blistering hot out, he often got to be striped down to his pull up and help wash the trucks with the guys.

 

Chuckling, Derek let the boy down, and watched him crawl off to the dresser marked for Stiles’ little side. Which they went into more than “ordinary” clothes.

 

“What do you want to wear?” Derek asked the boy.

 

“Clifford!” Stiles giggled.

 

Nodding his head, Derek pulled out a Clifford theme pull up, red shorts, and a faded grey marvel tank top. Once he had the boy dressed, he let him pick out his choice of shoes, and got himself dressed.

 

Once the pair was ready to go, Derek opened the front door and watched Stiles race to the car.

 

Shooting a quick text off to peter, Derek went to the car and helped stiles into the front seat. After buckling him up, he got to his seat and repeated the process.

 

Short drives, stiles got the front, long rides, he got the back so he can spread out if needed for when he inevitably fell asleep.

 

They talk about it all the time. Sometimes stiles will go straight to the back even if they had an hour-long drive. He just knew hed fall asleep, he always did. No matter the distance outside of town.

 

-*-*

 

Pulling into the parking lot next to the fire station, Derek and Stiles both unbuckled and got out of the car. Where Stiles stayed next to the car, Derek walked around to take Stiles’ hand and lead him into the building. This would at least starve off anymore tantrums for a few hours. Hopefully.

 

An alphaalphaalpha chant is what Peter heard as he was leaving the bathroom and going back to his office. Smiling, he pulled out the bottle of juice he had stashed in his fridge. It was one of the little’s favorite. It often came with characters on the top of the bottles.

 

Seeing the bright purple hair before the body, Peter stood up and waited for the impact bound to happen. Stiles was a hugger, and no one, including old Mr. Jenkins, was phased by it, and typically reciprocate the hug.

 

“Petah!” Stiles said behind his custom-made fire truck pacifier.

 

“Hi baby,” Peter greeted back and hugged the boy back.

 

“Is hot. Daddy no have cold things in the house.”

 

“Is that so?” Peter chuckled and looked at his nephew.

 

“Uh huh!”

 

“Well it’s a good thing you came to me, gotta make sure our little one is cooled and has no tantrums. Isn’t that right honey?”

 

“Yes!” the little one giggled.

 

Taking the juice that Peter offered, Stiles sat on the cool leather faux couch and began drinking the bottle.

 

Todays character was Thor.

 

Once the adults, as Stiles likes to call them in little space, sat down and started talking, Stiles spread out after doing the leg rest, and felt much cooler than he did in the past 30 minutes.

 

“Stiles?” Boyd asked as he came into the office.

 

“Verny!” Stiles shouted and waited for the tall dark man to come to him and get a hug.

 

“How old are we today?” Boyd asked.

 

“Uhm…” Stiles trailed and looked at his fingers, and held up 3 and a half of them.

 

“Good age. Want to come down stairs with me and eat some Oreo dirt?”

 

“Pease!”

 

After getting permission from Derek, which was a half nod half wave, the two boys walked hand and hand out of the room and went to see the residence chef in the kitchen.

 

“Hey baby boy,” the chef, Erica greeted and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

 

Blushing, Stiles said hi and sat on the stool up against the island.

 

“You have dirt?” Stiles asked behind his dummy.

 

“I do. I made it this morning. Want to take out your pacifier and eat some?”

 

“Please” Stiles did as told, and waited patiently for his dessert.

 

Setting the paper bowl down with a spoon, Stiles smiling as wide as a football field.

 

“Fankies you Eri!” Stiles beamed with a mouth covered in chocolate.

 

“Your welcome babes” Erica said back.

 

It was going to be a good day after all, Stiles decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you honestly thought about this. Oh and if I find the story I got the little idea from, I will come back and link it. It has nothing to do with age play, but its what I thought when I read "Stiles put your clothes on" or something like that. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day, even though this one shot has nothing to do with it


End file.
